


In The Cold Light of Morning

by coffeemuse



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, a lil angsty, a lil nsfw-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/pseuds/coffeemuse
Summary: Do you regret it?





	In The Cold Light of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. I'm still...still...suffering from writers block. Life hasn't been all too kind to me lately, but I really, really, really, R E A L L Y miss writing, esp for these two babes. So here I am. Its not really NSFW..just some kissin'. I found this one sentence writing prompt on Tumblr so I'll probably be doing more of them. Todays prompt was: "Do you regret it?"

The sun trickles in through the cheaply made motel curtains casting a fan of dull rays across the white of the comforter. Chloe is awake but is taking her time opening her eyes. After a few minutes, she glances at the big red numbers on the nightstand. 6:20 am.

She sucks in a deep breath and pries her eyes open. She licks her dry lips and blinks the sleep away before turning her head to the other side of the bed. Nadine is faced away from her, her naked back exposed with the blanket tastefully placed over her hip. Chloe thinks about running her fingers along her spine, spooning behind her and giving her a play by play of last night, but she doesn’t. Instead she lies there replaying last night in her head. She wasn’t even sure how it all happened - where it even started. One minute they were talking and laughing walking back from the town’s local bar, then the next thing she knew she was pressing Nadine up against their motel room wall with Nadine’s tongue in her mouth.

She bites her bottom lip. The more she thinks about it, the more she wants to do it all over again. 

Her daydreaming is tousled when she feels the body next to her shift. Nadine sits up, away from Chloe, reaches for her discarded shirt on the ground and puts it on. At some point, she must’ve put her underwear back on because when she stands up, Chloe can see the black boy shorts peaking out from under her long t-shirt.

She doesn’t fake being asleep like she wants to. Instead, she lays there, watching as Nadine crosses the small room and enters the bathroom closing the door behind her. She hears the shower turn on, and then eventually turn off. She hears the faucet run and the faint brushing of teeth. The toilet flushes. The door handle jiggles as Nadine tries to quietly open it. As she exists, her eyes land on Chloe who’s wide awake and staring at her.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Her voice is soft. She stands still in front of the door, almost as if she doesn’t know what to do. Like she wasn’t expecting Chloe to be awake.

“Oh, no. I’ve been awake for a while,” Her voice is laced with sleep, making it deeper and raspier than usual. Nadine nods her head.

Chloe tilts her head to the side, her eyes never leaving Nadine’s. “You okay?”

Nadine looks away. “Ja, why do you ask?” She strides over to her luggage which is placed in the corner of the room. Chloe sits up, pulling the covers over her bare chest.

“Do you regret it?” 

Nadine swiftly flips open the top of her suitcase, rummaging around inside.   
  
“Do you?” She shoots back.  
  
Chloe lets out a sigh. “No, love.”  
  
Nadine stops aimlessly looking through her suitcase. She stands up and pivots to look at Chloe. Her head is lulled to the side and she has the softest, saddest smile on her face. “It’s okay if you do. Just say the words and we can part ways. No feelings hurt.”  
  
That was a lie. Chloe’s whole world might shatter if Nadine took her up on that offer. She lets her eyes fall of Nadine’s face and onto the bed where she’s still fidgeting with the comforter. Her thoughts are disrupted after a few seconds when she sees Nadine move towards her. Chloe flicks her eyes up just in time to see Nadine’s lips crash into hers. Chloe’s fidgeting hands make their way to the sides of Nadine’s face as she deepens the kiss. She feels Nadine’s body push hers back against the mattress as she shoves the comforter off of Chloe’s naked body and straddles her hips. She pulls away from Chloe, a little breathless. “I don’t.”  
  
Chloe’s eyebrows furrow and confusion for a second.  
  
“I don’t regret it. _This_. I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying not to be a self deprecating asshole here, but this isn't my best but like I said...still trying to fight this writers block. No need to comment, but kudos make me happy. :3
> 
> I'm also back on Tumblr! I deleted it about 2 years ago, but I decided to remake it. You can find me at www.coffee-muse.tumblr.com! I'll follow back. :)


End file.
